


Three Makes One

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Bucky is a worried dad, #I can't write smut soz, #Pregnant!Steve, #Sexy times, #Shitty smut, #Tony is a good dad, #mpreg, #poly, #pure fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is finally pregnant, and cake batter, blowjobs in the kitchen, and a big belly just prove how excited Bucky and Tony are for their little girl to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Makes One

Bruce grinned as the moniter beeped, confirming the little baby inside of Steve's stomach. Steve wasn't looking, his eyes squeezed shut, a silent prayer playing in his head. 

"Steven Rogers?" Bruce said softly, gently motioning for him to sit up when Steve opened his eyes. They were full of hope and anxiety. 

"Yes?" Steve's voice wobbled. He said another prayer and waited to see if he had a sunshine inside of his belly. 

"You have a three-week-old baby growing in you," Bruce smiled wide, hoping he might get the pleasure of delivering the baby. He'd speak to Tony about it. 

"Oh," was all Steve could say, as tears dripped down his cheeks. His heart leaped in his chest and he lurched forward to hug Bruce. "I'm going to have a _baby_." 

"I know, Steve," Bruce whispered. "Wait until they find out." Bruce could only imagine the two men's reactions. The three had been trying for pregnancy for over a year. 

Steve jumped back in surprise. "I gotta tell them," he muttered hurriedly, and slid off the examination table to rush to the elevator. 

"Careful!" Bruce called to him. "You have a sensitive baby in there!" 

Steve grinned when he heard that sentence. "Jarvis, where's Tony and Bucky?" 

"Upstairs, sir. Shall I take you too them?" Jarvis' voice cut into the silent elevator, besides Steve's heavy breathing of excitement. 

"Yes please. I have to tell them the good news," Steve said eagerly. 

"Congratulations, Mr Rogers," Jarvis mentioned as the elevator moved to Steve's husbands of four years. 

Steve mumbled a thank you and took off towards the living room, where voices could be heard. 

"Tony! Buck!" Steve yelled, almost drifting down the hallway and slipping around a corner in his hurry. 

"What's happening?" Bucky stood up from the couch and rushed to Steve, worry in his eyes. Steve grinned and grabbed his rough hands, the metal cold against his skin, and shook them excitedly. 

"What am I missing?" Tony complained, trotting over to the other two. 

"Tony!" Steve pulled his husband into a hug and kissed his temple. Bucky looked confused. 

"Steve, what's going on?" Bucky asked, after Steve kissed Bucky on his cheek. 

"I'm _pregnant_!" Steve yelled, his eyes shining. 

The two men stood still, mouths open for a few seconds. Steve waited, his cheeks flushed, for anything to happen. 

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Tony muttered, his eyes wet. Steve nodded, fresh tears replacing his old ones. 

Tony pulled Steve into his arms, and kissed him hard. Bucky shook out of his frozen state and joined the other two, wrapping his arms around their warm bodies. 

"We're gonna be daddies," Bucky said excitingly, his breath shallow. The three men kissed and hugged for hours, cuddling into the couch. 

Clint wandered in the room. He noticed the huddle and asked, "what's going on?" 

Steve grinned. 

 

 

Steve was two months in, and shit had hit the fan about five hours ago. Bucky was beyond worried, and no amount of talking could convince him otherwise that he wouldn't be a terrible dad. 

Steve reached out and gently kissed Bucky's neck, running a hand down Bucky's hard back. "Yore going to be an amazing father, Buck. You've always cared for me, you'll care for this baby too," he reassured. 

"You're a top-notch guy, babe," Tony added, rubbing Bucky's stomach softly. Bucky sighed and bit his lip, shifting his eyes to the tiny bump, that was _just_ starting to show, on Steve's fit stomach. 

He placed a hand on Steve's belly, and leaned down to kiss the top. "My little sunshine," he whispered, his voice thick. 

Steve put a hand over Bucky's and held it there, while Steve and Tony kissed Bucky's body all over. 

"I have worries too, Bucky, but I know if anything happens my wonderful husbands will have my back, and we'll have yours too," Tony muttered against Bucky's neck, his tongue flicking out to suck gently. 

Bucky closed his eyes and half-smiled, his hand tight on the little bump. 

"You're not helping, Tony," he joked, as Tony's hand drifted downward. Tony chuckled and slowly rubbed Bucky's  crotch. 

"Steve, help me," Bucky whined. Steve nodded and ran a hand up Bucky's shirt to lift it off. 

" _Not_ what I meant," Bucky groaned, but leaned into the touch. Their position was awkward, with all of them sitting on kitchen chairs, but they didn't care now. 

Tony unbuckled Bucky's belt, and slowly, _slowly,_ slid his hand around Bucky's hot skin. Bucky made a small noise to encourage Tony. 

Tony's hand gripped Bucky's cock, and he tugged up and down. Steve licked his lips and locked them against Bucky's nipples, sucking and licking harshly. His teeth grazed gently, and Bucky let out a loud moan. 

"Jesus," he breathed, his eyelids fluttering. Tony picked up his speed, leaning down to quickly lick the tip of the hot cock in front of him. Tony's mouth replaced his hand, and his tongue swirled around the member as he sunk lower. 

" _Fuck_ ,Tony, that's-" Bucky muttered, grabbing a handful of dark hair and pushing him down further. 

Tony gagged and his throat tightened around Bucky. Steve moaned at the sight and placed a hand on Tony's jeans, rubbing Tony's cock through the fabric. Tony grunted, the feeling against Bucky's own making a small " _ah_ ," come out of him. 

Tony raised his head, his cheeks flushed and red, and motioned for Steve to take his place. Steve complied, and his hot mouth swallowed Bucky. Tony sucked on Bucky's lips, his tongue swiping the bottom, and their tongues fought harshly together. 

Bucky palmed Steve, the vibrations of Steve moans on his cock making Bucky so close. 

Tony suddenly gasped, as Steve's fingers worked him through his jeans, and his hips jerked back and forth as he came, moaning into Bucky's mouth. 

Bucky watched through heavy eyes, and he thrust his hips to go deeper in Steve's mouth, his eargerness to cum even stronger. His hand groped Steve and his other tugged on Steve's now-messy pretty blonde hair. 

Steve's jaw slacked as he followed Tony, his throat constricting around Bucky's cock, sending waves of pleasure up Bucky's body. 

He threw his head back and pushed Steve's head all the way down on him, as he came down Steve's tight throat. Tony nipped Bucky's ear and whispered how hot he looked when he came, and Bucky sagged against the back of the chair as he finished. 

The three men were flushed and hot, and Tony smirked at Bucky. "You'll do great, Buck," he purred. 

Steve laughed and shakily stood up. "I'm gonna need to change my pants," he looked back at Bucky. "I love you," he kissed Bucky's puffy, bitten lips. 

"Hey," Tony whined, crossing his arms.

"You too, babe," Steve rolled his eyes and rubbed Tony's hair. Tony chuckled and cuddled Bucky, craning his neck to lay his head on Bucky's chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five months, and Bucky was feeling a lot better about himself, and not because of the blowjobs, or that Tony actually lets Bucky pound him into the night, which he usually doesn't. 

As he saw Steve's belly grow, his bump was a lot bigger now, he felt like he'd do fine. And Steve and Tony were always there to assure him that. 

So they had gotten over that; but there was a new problem. 

Steve felt ugly. 

Steve prided himself on his top shape, with his toned muscles and chiseled abs, and seeing the giant bump on his stomach made him feel, well, _fat_. He tried not to be that stereotypical, but whenever he saw Bucky working out, which _he_ couldn't do, since it could be dangerous for the baby, jist followed the thought that Steve was fatter then he was supposed to be. 

And, he had eaten a lot of junk lately. Cake batter was always his favourite, and Bruce told him it was just normal cravings, but Steve felt disgusted with himself sometimes. And being that way Bucky was, he noticed.

"Stevie," he said softly, "you're not fat. You're beautiful and you look amazing, as always," Bucky kissed Steve's temple and rubbed his belly. "And this?" He gestured to the bump, "isn't fat. It's our little sunshine growing up. He'll be out soon and you carried him, like the strong soldier you are." 

Steve blushed and looked down at Bucky's hand. It was brushing in circles, softly and lovingly. 

"Okay," Steve bit his lip and stared at Bucky. He gave a lopsided grin.

"You eat all you want to keep that baby healthy and strong, Captain," he ordered. 

"Okay, Buck," Steve whispered. 

 

 

 

 

The baby was due in four weeks, and Thor was more excited then anyone else on the team. "The birth of a babe is a joyous occasion," he boasted, his smile large. 

"It is," Steve mused, the book he had been reading long forgotten beside him. He stretched his arms, his shoulders sore. His belly was bulging, and it was hard for Steve to walk, but Bucky usually offered to carry him. 

Thor talked on about baby's and how they were celebrated in Asgard, and Bucky and Tony glanced at each other, sharing a silent laugh with each other. Steve smacked their shoulders and frowned at them for being impolite. 

"Sorry, baby," Tony muttered, kissing Steve's neck lovingly. Steve blushed.

Steve had figured their sex life would diminish until after a few months after the birth of their baby, but he was wrong. 

Somehow, usually with Steve being on top, Bucky and Tony were always ready to fuck him on the spot. And Steve, with his hormones out of control, gladly accepted it. 

They had been caught a few times, mostly by Clint mysteriously appearing out of nowhere, and then screaming and rushing out of the room. 

Bucky picked up Steve, and he jerked back to reality. Thor was gone, and Bucky carried him to their bedroom with Tony in tow. 

They laid down, and as they did every night, kissed each other for an hour before going to sleep. Steve groaned as his back ached whenever he moved, and they needed up staying up a lot later then planned, because the two insisted on giving him back rubs. 

Steve was barely aware how it happened that he was bouncing on top of Bucky, with Tony's lips around his cock, but he wasn't complaining.

Bucky gripped his hips and slammed harder, chasing his orgasm. Steve moaned and rocked his hips as Bucky came in him, a guttural sound escaping Bucky's throat. Steve bounced a few more times, and grabbed the sheets as his tummy was too big to grip Tony, and came in Tony's mouth. Bucky finished off Tony, who cried out loudly on Bucky's lips, then slumped next to Steve. 

The three breathed hard and smiled to each other, wrapping a large blanket around them. 

 

 

 

 

Steve was freakinng out, and he was a calm person. Bruce rubbed his belly with jelly, and another doctor placed a mask over his mouth to control his breathing. Steve's heart was pounding as the doctors urged him to push, and Steve did. 

He cried out as stabs of pain wracked his body, and his husbands each held a hand and kissed them softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

Steve's legs trembled as the baby slowly came, his body sore and aching. He heard soft cries as the little girl was born, and the tension was released from his body. 

Steve slumped and his eyes fluttered. He was exhausted, but his sunshines little whimpers and babbles kept him awake.

The mask was removed, and Steve panted for cold air. Tony and Bucky were rubbing his hands slowly, smiles and tears covering their faces. 

"Is she good?" Steve whispered hoarsely to Bruce, who was standing at the end of his bed. 

Bruce walked over with a bundle in his arms. The blanket was a pretty blue, and Steve reached for his sunshine. The bundle struggled, and a small face appeared in front of Steve. 

Steve starting sobbing as he looked at his little girl. She was so beautiful, and her tuft, messy blank hair that matched Tony's was sticking it everywhere. Her eyes, a rich blue, stared unseeing at the world. Her face structure was no doubt Bucky's sharp features. 

Steve held his baby close, and leaned into Tony's touch, as he was the closest. He closed his eyes and adjusted his arms to the weight. 

"She's beautiful," Bucky's voice was harsh and emotional, and he wiped tears away hurriedly. 

Tony grabbed Bucky's hand and held it tightly, kissing his cheek. "We're daddies," he muttered, staring down at his daughter. 

"And she has a perfect mother," Bucky joked, earning a very soft smack on his arm from Steve. 

The three sat together, watching their beautiful little girls arms wave around and her legs kick. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash :) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want more I can make another chapter featuring the child, whom I haven't named so if you want leave suggestions eh 
> 
> *not beta'd cos it's late and yolo*


End file.
